


Dream Sweet in Sea Major

by Beanza



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, SO SAD, Short One Shot, but wait, haha suck it green bitch youre in prison, you miss your boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanza/pseuds/Beanza
Summary: He missed him. He didn't care for him... did he?---Short thing where Dream wonders if he actually cares for George.(inspired by Dream Sweet in Sea Major by Miracle Musical)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Dream Sweet in Sea Major

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, sorry. Hope you enjoy :]

**Alone at the edge of the universe**

It was so quiet. The occasional bubble of lava from the wall in front of him would break the silence. There was no one. There was nothing. _There was no one_.

**Humming a tune**

_"I love you George. Say it back. Come onnnn say it! Please please pleeeease.”_

Why did he miss him. He didnt care. He didnt. If he did he was weak. And Dream was _not_ weak. He never cared for him… did he?

**A siren sounds like the goddess**

_"Dream stop it! No I’m not saying it back. Wait Dream come back- Dream!”_

He didnt care. He could never care for him. It was all fake. It was all for power… was it?

He missed him.

**Who promises endless apologies of paradise**

_"Just say you hate me.”_

]He missed him.

**And only she can make it right**

_"I’m doing this because I care about you!”_

He cared for him. He missed him. _He loved him_.

**So things are different tonight**

He wanted to protect him. He only wanted to keep him safe and happy. It was all he wanted.

He loved him.


End file.
